My little Nara
by Youikina
Summary: He was the one who always ended up in terrible situations. After being betrayed, Harry ran to Potter manor. Then he met a silver haired head that his god has chosen him to be his lover. Possible MPREG Harry and Hidan.
1. My name is Hidan

Harry walked onto the Potter manor. He was sent here by the goblins after he found out about his inheritance. He decided to walk through the forest.

"Why," he asked before sitting on the ground. Tears began to well up before falling from his eyes like a waterfall.

"I tried so hard, why did they betray me," he cried as he tears began to fall to the ground. They vanished a second later.

After several minutes of crying he got up and started tpo walk away from the forest. Taking another step, he heard a loud crack and froze.

He let out a scream as the ground beneath him vanished and he fell into the ground, straight into a cave.  
"Boy give me a hand here," he head before looking up to see a head and a body that had been severed.

"My name is Harry," he said before the head glared at him again.

"I don't care, sew my head to my body," screamed the head. Sighing, he went over to the head and pulled out a tread and needle from him trunk which he shrunk earlier.

"Hold still please," he said as he adjusted the head to the body and began sewing it together.

"My name is Hidan," said the head as he was half way done sewing his head back on.

"My name is Harry, it is a pleasure to meet you," he said before the eyes on the head looked up on him.

"So you must have been related to a Nara," said Hidan coldly at him. Harry thought about it for a second before remembering the family tree.

"My Potter Clan came from the Nara clan. I don't know much about them though. I never knew my family. My parents died when I was a baby and my aunt and uncle hate me," said Harry as he finished sewing the head back on.

The man stood before looking down at him.

"Little Nara," he started before freezing.

Pain ripped through both of them, causing them to scream.

"What is going on," asked Harry before Hidan wrapped his arms around him.

"Jashin-Sama has chosen you for me," the man said before Harry arched his back in pain. Hidan pulled him close, not willing to let him go.

When Harry finally passed out Hidan smiled before pushing the hair out of Harry's face.

"Your mine, little Nara," he said smiling at the boy, who unconsciously moved to be closer to Hidan.


	2. Wait for marriage

Harry glanced at the silver haired man beside him. It has been a week since he found the immortal and a week since the man has been glued to his side. He couldn't take a shower without the man demanded to be in the same room. It is starting to piss him off.

Hidan's excuse is that he is needs to be better trained before he even so much as leaves his side. So he just glared at the man as he went through the family archives.

He wanted to find out as much about this Shikamaru guy as possible.

"Hidan," he said before looking at the silvered haired man.

"Yes my little Nara," said the man smiling at him.

"Can you get me something to eat," asked Harry before his stomach gave a large growl. He gave a sheepish look before Hidan laughed at him.

"He is quieter then he was in the past," he heard before jumping. Looking around, he found a safe, a huge safe. it was about the size of him.

"Just put a drop of your blood on the seal...troublesome," he heard before doing as the voice said. He took a short dagger, cut his thumb, and placed it on the worn seal.

The safe opened to show a picture in the front.

"Hello, you must be my heir. My name is Shikamaru and now can you please get me out of the safe and onto the wall...troublesome,' the painting said before Harry picked up the picture. Setting the picture on the wall, above the fireplace.

"This is much nicer. So you let Hidan out of his prison," asked Shikamaru before Harry gave him the same sheepish look he gave Hidan a few minutes ago.

"Little Nara," he heard before Hidan walked into the room with a bowl of some noodles.

"That looks good," Harry said before Hidan sat it in front of him.

"My scythe,' he said before grabbing the thing from in the safe.

"I kept it safe," said Shikamaru before Hidan turned to look at the picture in shock.

Instead of screaming like he normally would, he asked," why would you do that?"

"My cousin had the ability to foretell the future, she is the one who told me when and where to bury you. She said that you meet Harry here and train him. She also found a way to preserve me, after Temari returned to Suna, after my faked death. I hated to do that to her but the clan must live on. In two minutes my body will be brought out of stasis and I will start Harry's training in the shinobi way and Hidan, you kill anyone I care about again, I will seal you permanently," threatened Shikamaru glaring at the man.

"Your still pissed about your sensei," said Hidan in slight disbelief.

"Mostly I hate you for killing him but I will keep my word to my cousin," muttered Shikamaru before the picture froze.

Coughing, a door appeared and a sore and exhausted Shikamaru came out.

"Troublesome," he muttered before Harry caught him.

"Wow, he must be tired,' said Harry as Hidan was muttering something about bastards and atheist.

* * *

Hidan smirked as he followed Harry into the bedroom. They have both eaten and watched the elder Nara sleep in his bed.

"Now while your ancestor is asleep, I can have some fun," said Hidan before pinning Harry against the wall.

"No sex until your married," Shikamaru mumbled into the pillow as an unknown force , forced Hidan away from Harry.

"What," shouted Hidan in anger at the sleeping Nara.

"Clan laws, so shut up,' mumbled the genius before turning over in the bed.

"You atheist son of a bitch. I just got out and almost had a good time and now your telling me that i can't touch the one Jashin-Sama has chosen for me," screamed Hidan in anger.

"You still are a loudmouth...troublesome," mumbled Shikamaru before Harry yawned. Hidan sighed before mentioning harry to get in the other bed.

"Blasted Shikamaru," he mumbled as he laid Harry down. He was shocked by something as he thought about that. Sighing, he kissed his chosen on the forehead, smiled and left the room.

He was too distracted to noticed the elder Nara giving a sad smile at him.


	3. Jashin Sama's gifts

Hidan and Shikamaru sat in Shikamaru's new office. He had been up for a week, going through papers. He finally summoned both Hidan and Harry into the room. Harry looked at him tiredly as it is the middle of the night.

"We need to get you two married right now,' said Shikamaru before pulling out several papers.

"Why," asked Harry before Shikamaru looked at him worry.

"It appears that one Albus Dumbledore has been messing with your account and has you set to marry one Ginny Weasley. Since Jashin-Sama has chosen you for Hidan I want you to marry him. Yes I know your god is real Hidan, I wont stop you from practicing your religion.

"Do we," started Harry before Hidan looked at him.

"I will wait for you if I have to,' said Hidan with a smile on his face.

"I am afraid you can't do that. The marriage night must be met with intercourse or Dumbledore can make it void and force you to marry that wretched girl," said Shikamaru before Harry nodded and grabbed the blood-quill on the stand.

After they both signed the papers, Hidan picked up Harry bridal style and carried him to their bedroom, which just has a bed in it for right now

Hidan smirked as he embraced Harry with a smirk.

"Since this is your first time, I will be gentl," said Hidan before Harry kissed him. Harry blushed as he pulled away from him.

Cloths were soon gone and they got to work.

* * *

Shikamaru glared at the ceiling. Why did he give them the room right next to his. He could hear ever word, ever moan and it is putting him on edge.

He got up and went to the bathroom. Getting rid of his cloths, he stepped into the shower.

He turned on the cold water.

* * *

Jashin smiled as he looked at the couple in front of him. However when he looked at the elder Nara, eh felt saddened.

Smirking as ideas came to his mind.

"I need to speak with the other gods," he muttered to himself.

"Why does Lord Jashin, love the Nara's so much," asked a girl spirit as she cleaning up the broken Vase, Jashin broke earlier.

"Jashin-Sama lover is a Nara," said another servant.

"Shut up," snapped Jashin before the two servants fell silent.

"Be nice Jashin," he heard before a smaller male figure stood beside him.

He embraced the smaller figure.

"So what are you going to do," asked the smaller figure.

"I think it is time for the Akatsuki and others to return to the human plane," said Jashin with a smirk.

"I think we will have a new member of the family soon," said the smaller male before Jashin shook his head.

"Not yet but soon," said Jashin with a smirk.

"Come to bed," said the smaller male.

"Why aren't you too lazy,' snickered Jashin.

"Did you not just see that," demanded the smaller male before Jashin smirked at his lover.

The smaller male smiled and lead him to the bedroom.

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL," was screamed.

Harry and Shikamaru raced to where Jashin is.

They came to the courtyard which for right now is just grass with 17 people asleep on the grass.

"Help me carry them to the infirmary," Shikamaru said to Hidan.

As they carried the people to the infirmary he took down names.

All of the people here are extremely powerful.

Madara, Pein, Tobi, Zetsu, Itachi, Kisame, Orochimaru, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kakuzu, Diedara, Sasori, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Konan, and the fourth Hokage.

Suddenly a figure appeared. he had no face, no body, only a shape.

"Hello, morals," he said before all sixteen that they just laid in the infirmary just sat up and looked at the man.

"My name is Jashin. With much help from my fellow Gods I have brought all of you back into this life to give you another chance. You are to help Harry but have some fun and become a family. Hidan, I am proud of you," said the man before they vanished.

Hidan just stared in shock before Harry tugged on his cloak.

"Naruto is that you,' the fourth said before wrapping the younger blond in a hug.

"I think all of us leaders need to speak,' said Shikamaru before the others stared at him before nodding.

* * *

Naruto, Tsunade, Minato, Pein, Madara, Shikamaru, and Jiraiya kept talking for hours. Finally they came to an agreement.

They came to see everyone looking at him.

'Okay, since we became part of the Nara Clan that means Shikamaru is the clan head or the Kage in this place. We agreed to make a new Village and since Jashin has made time here go faster then time outside and made us immortal we can train all we want. However to start the Village, we are going to start gathering children. Since this world is filled with idiots, we are going to gather abused children or poorly treated children. We need to start gathering them. Jashin has gifted a few rooms in Time is one year in there to a day out here. That is where we shall train the children," said Madara as he looked at the others.

"Shikamaru will have to be the new Kage since he is the clan leader. Also, we got new groups. Shikamaru if you please," said Minato with a smile.

"Madara and Pein."

"Kisame and Orochimaru."

"Deidara and Sasori."

Tsunade and Jiraiya."

"Sasuke and Naruto."

"Konan and Sakura."

"Shikamaru and Kakuzu"

"Itachi and Minato."

"Tobi and Zetsu."

"First off, you will all take the last name Nara, to avoid confusion. and we will become the Village Hidden in the Shadows. We spoke and agreed that due that he brought most of you back, Jashin-Sama's symbol will the Village Symbol and that it will be our main religion," said Shikamaru before Hidan gasped before gave a proud look. Shikamaru handed out their new headbands.

"Now We need Tsuande and Jiraiya to stay here because if case a child come, they might need to be healed and Jiraiya can put seals around the compound," said Shikamaru before the two nodded. Tsunade left the new mission hall and headed to the infirmary. Jiraiya just left.

"Orochimaru and Kisame I want you to find a boy by the name of Neville Longbottom and a girl named Luna Lovegood. They will be trained for Harry," said Shikamaru before Harry smiled at his new father figure.

"Also I want Draco Malfoy brought here. He gets tortured by his dad," said Harry before Orochimaru nodded and those two vanished.

"Hidan you are to take Harry into the time chamber and to start training him at once," said Shikamaru before Harry kissed the silver haired man as need embraced him.

"I want pictures," shouted Sakura as they left the room. Everyone gave a chuckle before Shikamaru glanced at them.

"Everyone else is to find us new students. We need to get ourselves known and let others know how powerful we are. Goblins will be here tomorrow to start to new buildings and to make a proper mission hall," said Shikamaru smiling at the them before everyone vanished in front of him...except Kakuzu.

"It is pleasure to be fighting with you instead of against you," said Shikamaru before Kakuzu nodded at him. He just looked at him and Shikamaru cursed himself as he felt the man's eyes roam his body.

"Shikamaru," he heard before turning to Jiraiya with a smile.

"Yes," he asked.

"Can I sell my books here," he asked before Shikamaru nodded at him.

"Use only your first name on the books but when on missions you will be known as Frog," said Shikamaru before Jiraiya vanished with a huge smile.

Going to turn around to find his face in a chest.

Looking up, he saw Kakuzu starting down at him.

Suddenly, he was pinned on against the wall.

A body pressed against his.

A masked mouth was suddenly on him.

Suddenly the body was thrown from him. Shikamaru gasped at he fell to the ground.

"What was that," demanded Kakuzu with anger clearly shown on his hidden face.

"Nara's aren't allowed to have sex until their married because our family has a certain ability," said Shikamaru quietly. Inside his mind, Shikamaru was cursing himself for controlling his body, or his thoughts as he thought of the masked man in front of him.

"What ability is that Nara," asked Kakuzu coming closer.

"Well, we can," said Shikamaru before mentioning Kakuzu to lean down. As soon as he did, he whispered the secret into his ear.

"You mean you can,' said Kakuzu with a smug voice. Shikamaru nodded before the sound of camera went off.

"Got it," was shouted by a voice that could only be Sakura.

Shikamaru just started to laugh.

* * *

Minato stood on top of a building in London besides Itachi.

"That boy there," said Minato as he pointed a small brown haired boy with blue eyes. The boy is with four other children. The other children have brown eyes and are fairly chubby. The fours kids are in brand new cloths. The smaller boy is in worn out hand-me-downs. Minato could see the bruise that is covered up on the boys face.

"He shall be the first. I want to handle this," said Minato before looking down to see people looking at him. Then they heard sirens.

"How about a show," Itachi muttered before backing away from the edge.

"See you on the water," said Minato before jumping the edge of the building.

"Stop," someone hollered up. Smirking, he noticed the boy staring up at him. He jumped toward the boy.

He started to fall, but he looked calm before he neared the ground, doing a flip he landed on the ground on his feet, before standing.

"How on earth," muttered the firefighter he landed next to.

Smirking, he began to walk forward toward the mother and her family.

The four chubby kids ran away from him but the skinny boy stood his ground, making him more proud of his choice. The mother looked worried for the child. Then he noticed the bruise on her wrist.

"Hello child," he said, ignoring the camera watching.

"How did you do that sir,' asked the young man, his eyes flashed the Sharingan. Minato noticed Itachi smiling in the shadows.

"Anyone could do that with the proper training, that I am offering you now," said Minato before the boy looked at him shocked.

"Why," asked the smaller boy.

"To live the life power you need to be determined and you will be powerful, with the right training. Also your red eyes," said Minato before the boy gasped at him.

"Your and descendant of the Uchiha clan and you have the Sharingan. My friend can teach how to harness that power of you clan," said Minato before the women smiled at him.

"Jason," she said before the boy looked at her with worry.

"Can my mommy come too," he asked before Minato nodded at him.

"Then I will come," said the boy before a man made his way through the crowd.

"Can my wife and son come with me now," asked the man with an angry look on his face.

"Are any of those kids yours," asked Minato pointing to the four that stood with the man.

"No," said the women.

"I am afraid they are now civilians of the Shadow Village. They will be coming with me," said Minato with a smile at the man. The man glared at him before stepping forward.

"You and what army," demanded the man.

"Well, you harmed a Uchiha. Itachi will just have to deal with you," said Minato before the signs. A shadow clone appeared, grasped the women, and he grabbed the child.

Itachi appeared beside him.

"I will see you at base," he said before the Minato vanished in a puff of smoke with the lady and her son.

Itachi looked at the man with his Mangekyo Sharingan.

"How dare a filth like you harm and Uchiha," he said with his cold face.

"So what," demanded the man.

"Tsukuyomi," Itachi said with a smirk.

After torturing the man and letting him go. The man fell to the ground.

A second the man was dead and Itachi was gone.

The people were frozen in fear.

* * *

Hidan and Harry stood in front of Shikamaru. Gone was the old Harry. He is now a foot taller, making him 6 foot 5 inches. He is very muscular and lean. He has long black hair that flows to his shoulder, but it is up in a ponytail. He has bangs that are short long enough to cover his scar. HIs headband is around neck.

"You look good Harry," said Shikamaru as he glared at Kakuzu, who pulled him into his lap, as soon as he got out of the Kage chair. Harry gave a chuckle.

"How many children do we have right now," asked Harry before Shikamaru looked at the paper.

"54 children. So we will each have a 3 people genin team," said Shikamaru before smirking as Kakuzu got shocked because he moved his hand a little too low.

"Damn spell," muttered Kakuzu.

"You cold just marry him," said Hidan before Kakuzu glared at him.

"He wont let me yet," snapped Kakuzu before Harry went over to Shikamaru.

"You should marry him. It will get rid of your problem. It Dumbledore wants to get control of this village he could have you marry someone under his control," said Harry before Shikamaru froze.

"Okay," said Shikamaru before Kakuzu smirked at him.

He leaned over and pulled out several papers. He started to fill them out.

"We need to sign these," muttered Shikamaru before Kakuzu grabbed the quill and wrote his name before looking to see it being carved into his hand.

Shikamaru wrote his name and filed the papers into the family archives and sent copies to the muggle and wizarding worlds.

Shikamaru let out a yelp as Kakuzu's hand immediately went into his pants.

"Not in front of them," Shikamaru before he let out a moan as Kakuzu played with him.

"I don't care," said Kakuzu before his right hand slowly make it's way under his shirt and to his nipples.

"Hidan," Kakuzu said before Shikamaru looked, when had he closed his eyes, to see Harry in a similar position.

"Shall we claim our ukes," laughed Hidan with a smirk before Kakuzu smirked back at him.

Screams were soon heard form the mission hall, and Sakura and Jiraiya were watching them. He smirked at he thought of another version of Icha Icha Paradise.

* * *

Jashin stared at his panting lover as they watched the pairs.

"You certainly choose well darling," he said to him.

Jashin smirked at the comment.

"Yet," asked the smaller male.

"It think it is time for two," said Jashin before the smaller man jumped on him.


	4. Hogwarts and the news

Harry and Shikamaru glanced at Tsunade as she checked over them. Hidan and Kakuzu forced them into coming to see her after being sick for a couple days.

"Well your not sick," said Tsunade at them with a smile before they went to stand.

She glared at them and then they were frozen in place.

"I said your not sick... your both pregnant," she said before two thuds were heard as the two fell back onto the bed.

"Okay, I am going to be watching both of you carefully," said Tsunade before the larger males entered the room. She gave them her diagnosis. The two were immediately taken from her infirmary and to their beds.

* * *

Shikamaru glanced at Kakuzu as he put the plans into motion.

They are going to Hogwarts but first for some killings.

Kakuzu gently brought him into his lap. He began to rub his belly.

"When we go to Hogwarts," started Kakuzu with slight worry.

"We will be protected because our husbands will be with us, however the wizarding world believes the Seme to be the head of the Clan. So your going to act as Clan Head when we are at Hogwarts," said Shikamaru as he rested his head on Kakuzu's shoulder.

He didn't feel lonely anymore.

This is not a drag, it is something much better.

* * *

Harry laughed as Hidan went nutts over him.

The silver haired immortal was trying to get as many baby things as possible.

"Hidan, can I please cuddle with you," said Harry with a pout as the other man looked at him.

Hidan nodded before crawling beside him on the bed. With his head rested against his husbands head, he smiled at the his lover.

"I am glade Jashin-Sama choose me for you. I have never felt this happy, but I still want to get back at my so called family," said Harry with a sigh. Hidan put that in the back of his mind for now.

"I am glad Jashin-Sama made you my chosen too. Your mine, my little Nara," said Hidan with a smirk.

Harry is finally getting a family. As he looked up at the ceiling he smiled.

"Thank you Jashin-Sama," he prayed to the god before closing his eyes to sleep on his lover.

* * *

The ministry is in a frenzy. These new terrorist have made quite a name for themselves. However, they can't even get close to them and can't find their damn village.

The leader of the so called Village has Harry Potter and and several important people that they need to get back.

Sighing, Fudge looked at the bird that just flew in. It looked powerful and like it can kill him in scrap of it's claw. He grasped the letter on it's leg.

_Minister_

_We will be coming to Hogwarts to protect our people. Neither you or your people can stop us._  
_Try anything and we will kill anyone in out way. _

_The Hokage and Nara clan leader,  
_

_Kakuzu_

Fudge glared at the bird in front of him before it turned brown and exploded in front of him.

He ran from the room screaming.

* * *

Shikamaru and Harry in middle with their hoods up. They are surrounded by Sasuke, Naruto, Hidan, Kakuzu, Tsunade and Jiraiya.

They are all in their Akatsuki cloaks as they walked into Hogwarts and started to walk toward the Great Hall.

Then they stepped into the Great Hall. The students who had been whispering at the sorting, looked at them in fear and with silence.

"Akatsuki," muttered Hermione Granger in shock and fear.

Harry gave a slight nod, which only the shinobi nodded. Shikamaru and Harry put down their hoods as they made their way up to the front of the Great Hall, and they are still surrounded.

They stopped at the end of the tables. Kakuzu and Shikamaru moved forward toward Dumbledore.

"Greetings, Headmaster Dumbledore," Shikamaru said smoothly and coldly, he noticed several students flinch at him.

"Who are you," asked Dumbledore with anger written on his eyes.

"I am Shikamaru and this is my husband Kakuzu, we are the leaders of the Nara clan and of Akatsuki, the village hidden in the shadows," said Shikamaru with ease before Dumbledore looked at them with slight shock.

"Why are you here," he asked with a fierce order in his voice.

"Hidan! Harry! Come here," commanded Kakuzu before the two were beside him.

"Hai, Hokage-Sama," they said as they stepped up beside Kakuzu.

"State your full names," said Kakuzu with a smirk written in his eyes.

"Hidan Potter-Black-Nara," said Hidan as he wrapped around Harry's waist.

"Harold James Potter-Black-Nara," said Harry before Hidan forced his head up at him and gave him a kiss.

A camera went off.

Harry looked at Collin with a smirk.

"Jiraiya, if you want pictures, this kid is the best bet," he said with a smirk. Jiraiya practically glomped the boy in begging him to take pictures for him.

"Jiraiya," growled Kakuzu before Jiraiya was beside Tsunade in fake fear.

"Hai..Hokage-Sama," said Jiraiya before Tsunade hit on the head and he crashed into the ground.

"Girls, Please make sure he is not peeping on you when you are in your bathing areas," said Naruto with a smirk before every girl was glaring at the toad Sannin.

"Even Orochimaru isn't this mean," whined Jiraiya, to give them a false sense of security.

"We all know you want your Snake-man and you will have to wait until he shows up," snapped Sasuke.

"Don't forget that your a snake man too,' said Naruto, before Sasuke glared at him.

"I do not look like a snake at all," snapped Sasuke.

"Be nice or you sleep on the couch," snapped Naruto at Sasuke.

"Like you could make me," smirked Sasuke at the frustrated blond.

"Teme, I am stronger then you," shouted Naruto in anger.

"Try me Dobe," said the still smirking Sasuke.

"Sasuke you have first guard duty, Naruto you have second," said Shikamaru at them before the two glared at him.

"DO NOT MAKE ME BRING ITACHI AND MINATO HERE," said Shikamaru before the two paled at the thought of them being here.

'Okay, we will behave," they said at the same time.

"Good," said Shikamaru as he ignored the twin glares, which he knew he will get for a while, because he was sure that he would receive until Naruto and Sasuke have the same shift.

"OKay so we are here to guard Harry and his cousin, the Hokage's spouse," said Tsunade with a smile on her face.

"Can you tell us your names and about yourselves," asked Dumbledore.

"I am Tsunade, I am the medic," she said simply.

"My name is Jiraiya, I am a seals master, a writer and toad summoner," said Jiraiya with a smirk.

"Jiraiya, that writes the Icha Icha books," shouted a Ravenclaw in shock.

"A fan," said Jiraiya with a smirk.

"Pervert," Tsunade before hitting him on the head again.

"Sasuke, torture expert and Snake summoner," said Sasuke simply.

"MY NAME IS NARUTO AND I AM A SEALS MASTER, TOAD SUMMON AND THE NUMBER 1 HYPERACTIVE LOUDMOUTH KNUCKLEHEAD SHINOBI," shouted Naruto, making several people cover their ears with their hands.

"Hidan, servant of Jashin, husband of Harry," said Hidan with a smirk as he looked at a steaming redhead.

"Harry, servant of Jashin, husband of Hidan, and second in command of the T and I department," said Harry with a smiled. Many people shivered when he said T and I department.

"Shikamaru, battle strategist, and husband to Kakuzu," said Shikamaru with a shrug, what a drag.

"Kakuzu, leader of Akatsuki, and heart collector," said Kakuzu, forcing everyone, even Dumbledore to shiver as he spoke.

"Harry, why don't you sit with your friends," asked Dumbledore.

"I only follows orders my Kage gives me not some manipulative old fool," snapped Harry at the old man.

"Harry James Potter," screamed Hermione Granger as Dumbledore started at him shock.

"What do you want wench," asked Harry with a smirk as Granger gave a squawk at him.

"Harry, don't stress yourself out," demanded Hidan as he laid a hand on Harry's stomach. Harry got the hint and nodded.

"Gomen," he muttered before bringing Hidan into a kiss. Hidan got the hint and grabbed Harry's ass. The girl weasley was glaring at him.

"Get a room," said Shikamaru at them.

"Is that an order," asked Hidan as he broke the kiss.

"I will bury you again for another thousand years if you piss me off," said Shikamaru before Hidan nodded at him.

"Okay, lets go our new rooms," said Hidan before vanishing, with Harry.

The Akatsuki followed them, leaving one stunned Great Hall.

"They are so Hot," screamed Cho Chang.

Sequels started to come from every table.


	5. Oroahcimaru cares

Shikamaru and Hary walked to harry's first class. Theyu are followed by Naruto, Sasuke, and Tsunade. Jiraiya is peeping the Gryffindor girls bathrooms before Syltherins put up detection charms. He could break them but he would have to figure out not to set off the alarms.

"Harry," he heard before they looked to see Ronald Weasley walking toward them. Tsunade stepped in front of them.

"Go away brat," she demaned at him.

"Can you just give him this," said Ron surpiring everyone. Tsunade noticed nothing wrong with the paper. She graped it before Ron looked around and ran away. Harry held out his hand.

Shikamaru grabbed it from her.

In very bad writing he read.

_Harry, I know you might hate me but I have a fews things to tell you._

_My mother and sister are stealing your money. My father and the others found out and we set up an account to pay you back. _

_I am so sorry if I hurt you but your the only friend I have ever had and I don't want to loose you. _

_You bank acount number is vault 295967. Talk to griphook, he will take you there. _

_I have a request for your shinobi, I want them to save my brothers from my mom. She found out they have been putting money in account for you and she is toruring them. Please save them, I give all the money I have earned, and when you see Draco, can you tell him I still remember his promis and I have kept mine. _

_from _

_Ronald Weasley_

Harry stared at the note in shock. Ron and the other's didn't betray him.

"Shika," he started before Shikamaru nodded.

"Summon Orochimaru and Kisame," he said at Naruto.

Naruto vanished.

_

* * *

_

Shikamaru sat in Transfiguration class. Harry is beside him, but he has his head on the table, asleep. So he did the same thing. It was too troublesome to stay awake.

"Mister Potter and Mister Nara, please stay awake in my class," said McGonnigal, with anger lacing her voice as she glared at them.

"What a drag," said Shikamaru sitting up, looking at the women.

"Shikamaru-Sama," he heard before Shikamaru saw Naruto by the door.

"Did you bring them," asked Shikamaru with a cold voice.

"Yes sir," said Naruto with a smile.

"Bring him in," said Shikamaru with a slight smirk.

"Are you sure that is a good ides," asked Naruto suddenly. Shikamaru gave a fake glare with killer intent.

"Got it," said Naruto with a smile before vanishing.

"Reporting Shikamaru-Sama," has a man with a hissing voice comeing in. No one could see his have because he had a hood covering his face.

"Here is your mission Orochimaru, don't fail, and we might give you the same shift as the pervert," said Shikamaru with a smirk, as he tossed a scroll to the snake sannin.

"Very well, I will see you later and Draco gives his regards," said Orochimaru before vanishing.

"How does that man know my Draco," demanded Pansy Parkison.

"Draco is now a genin, a shinobi in training. We train in groups of three. Oroachimaru's three students are Neville Longbottom, Draco Malfoy, and Luna Lovegood," said Shikamaru with a shrug. Pansy glared at him.

"I want to see my draco now," she screamed at him.

"Your Draco is a shinobi of the Shadow Village and you are not in control of him. He is being trained by the snake sannin, which is an honor all by itself. Do not think of him as yours anymore he now belongs to the Village Hidden in the Shadows," said Harry with a smirk

"How dare you filthy halfblood," she screamed at him before going to grab her wand.

Something wrapped around her hand, and it hurt. She looked up to see a very pissed of Tsunade in front of her.

"How dare you so much as raise your wand at them," Tsunade said before smacking the girl lightly on the back of the head. The girl fell unconscious before Tsunade dropped her.

"Hidan is going to want her for the ceremony," said Harry smiling at the girl. Most of the people in the room minus the shinobi flinched at the word, ceremony.

"Yeah, yeah," said Naruto as he sat beside Harry.

"Where is Jiraiya," Shikamaru asked suddenly.

"He went with Oroachimaru, saying something about wanting to kill something since they have been seperated so much," said Naruto with a shrug.

"Oh, well," said Harry with a smile.

_Hidan is going to have blast. Thank you Jashin-Sama_ thought Harry before returing to his book.

* * *

Oroachimaru and Jiraiya walked into the Weasley household. They made sure not to set off any wards as they entered.

They walked down to the basement.

Two red headed boys are chained to the walls.

"Oh dear," said Jiraiya suddenly as he went to check the boy's over.

The boy's fliched when he went to go touch them. Jiraiya froze before unchaining them.

"Let,'s get them to their new home," Jiraiya said before Oroachimaru looked at him.

"I'll see you at home," Jiraiya said before vanishing it with the boys.

Oroachimaru walked until the redheaded women came down the stairs after returning home.

"What the," she said before Oroachimaru grabbed her and vanished.

She is going to the T and I department.

This is going to be fun.


	6. Returning home and Ramen crazy blonds

He stared at the man with hatred in his eyes. This man is trying to control him and his family. Dumbledore is going to pay in the worse possible way. Kakuzu stared at him for a second. Placing a hand over his stomach, he sighed, Kakuzu decided to really take control of the Village because he was pregant and didn't want him stressed.

For the past two days Kakuzu and Hidan decided that they are to stay in the rooms, only allowed to bee seen by their husbands. At least they had eachother. All of this trouble over a little fucking bitch named Ginny.

_Shikamaru and Harry sat at the Gryffindor table chatting, in japanese. They were being watched over by Tsunade, who was giving Sakura some new methods of healing for the twins. As they looked up, Shikamaru noticed that Harry's glass was a little bit darker then his. So he picked up his glass, which looked like all the other glasses of pumpkin juice, and handed it to harry. Taking Harry's glass, he smelled a very sweet smell. So it was a love potion. _

_Standing up, he walked up to his husband, who had been ordered to sit next to Dumbledore. _

_"It is a love potion," he said. _

_"Are you sure? Have you eaten?" asked Kakuzu. _

_"All of our food is posioned. We dare not eat it. This love potion would kill our babies but no on knows we are pregant," said Shikamaru before Kakuzu. _

_"Dobby," he called in Japanese. _

_The houseelf appeared. This was the house-elf that once saved harry and became devoted to their family. _

_"Yes, My lord," said Dobby in japanese as well._

_"Who tried to posion my spouse and his cousin," he asked before Dobby vanished. He appeared again with an old houself. _

**_"You have been one chance to tell me who put the potion in my spouses cousin's drink before I send you to the torure and Interigation Unit. Trust me no house elf can get out of it,"_**_ said Kakuzu before picking up the house elf. _

_"**I have to do as ordered. Dumbledore told us to do as the weasels and granger asked. The girls asked for love potion in drinks. One potion was bad so it was not used. The one from the redhead was placed in Mr Potter's. I can only do as ordered!"**_

_"**Miss Granger, Miss Weasley, do you know it is illegal to harm a pregant being, weither they be male or Female**__," __asked Kakuzu, ready to kill the girls. _

_"**Harry can't be pregant he was made for me. He is going to be my husband! There is nothing**," started the red headed girl before she was held up in the air by a brown haired teenager._

_"**You were going to harm my family you bitch. I am going to leave you to Hidan, he is going to need some anger management soon,"** sneered harry at her before throwing her so hard that she hit the wall enough to dent it._

_"Go to the bedroom, we will get you something good to eat," said kakuzu before Harry and Shikamaru stood and vanished in a swirl of leaves. _

* * *

Harry stared at the red head girl as she screamed. Hidan was not very pleased with the girl so he is being especialy violent with her. He was eating good food while watching. While they could do nothing to Dumbledore for right now, they had every right to take the girls and kill them for trying to murder their family.

Dumbledore was trying to free them but there would be no way to find them.

All of the Magical creatures decided to join their village because they become real civilians, not second rate slaves like in the wizarding world. Vampires, Veela, Dementors, Gaints, Werewolfs, Centaurs, Satyrs, and several other spieces joined them and their village was booming.

"Harry are you okay,' he heard from behind him. Turning to see Shikamaru. "I am so tired I feel like I can keep fighting them forever," said Harry before Shikamaru gave a sad smile

"Nothing is joing to happen to you Harry," Hidan said stepping out of the torture room covered in Ginny's blood.

"I am just worried love. I have a bad feeling," said Harry with a sigh.

"It means Dumbedore has something up his sleave," said Shikamaru with a sigh before mumbling about going to the kitchen to get something to eat.

"TOBI I AM GOING TO KILL YOU,' was heard before crashing was heard from the other room.

"TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!"

"I think Tobi, Zetsu, Sasori and Deidara are back from their mission," said Hidan with a chuckle.

"Come on, lets go watch this fight continue," said Harry before sneaking into the main room where Zetsu was sheilding Tobi from Deidara.

"Deidara stop," said Shikamaru coming the kitchen with a ramen cup in his hand.

"We got some more Ramen," was heard from the hallway. Naruto and Minato looked at the Ramen cup in Shikamaru's hand.

"This one is mine. There is a sale down at Ichi's," said Shikimaru before the two blonds were out of room but before they could get out of the house Kakuzu was holding him with his stitches.

"Fill out your reports now, Ichi is going to keep the ramen sale open until after you leave," said Kakuzu before releasing them.

The two blonds disappeared with a poof, before kakuzu growled.

"I will send word to Ichi, that the ramen stand is off limits to Naruto and Minato for one whole month," said Shikimaru before a bird flew out of the room.

* * *

Ten minutes later a very angry father and son were in front of their two leaders. Shikimaru sat on Kakuzu's lap while reading a book, which was written by Jiraiya. There study seemed to be very clean and organized, Kakuzu is a boss who likes bring organized to make the most profit.

"How dare you keep us from our Ramen," shouted Naruto in anger.

"If you would have just done your reports, then you would not be banded from Ichi's for a whole month," said Shikimaru, not bothering to look up from his book.

"A month," whined Naruto suddenly.

"Yes, because if you don't do your work, then you will never touch a piece of Ramen again," said kakuzu with a very annoyed tone.

"Do your work, all of it, then we will consider giving you back your Ramen rights," said Shikimaru before the blonds shot out of the Room.

"That is one of the only ways to torture them," said Harry coming in with smile.

"They love their Ramen so much, it has become a way to make them get their work done," said Shikimaru with a slight smirk.

"How smart are you," asked Harry with a grin.

"Do you really need to ask," asked Shikimaru before Harry shook his head before heading to the kitchen to get something to eat.

"Now that we have clones at the school, how about we go to bedroom," said Shikimaru smiling at his husband. Kakuzu dropped the scroll, carried Shikimaru bridal style to their bedroom.

* * *

"Madara, go away,' said Pein in annoyance.

"Why is everyone getting it but me," whinned Madara.

"KAKUZU! HAADER...FASTER...PLEASE..PLEASE...MORE...AHHHH...KAKUZU!"

"That was hot," said Pein with a dark red blush, Madara grabbed Pein's hand was lead him to his bed room.

Soon Pein was screaming in pleasure as Madara was taking him, again and again.

* * *

"People need to start using Silencing spell," groaned Konoan before putting the pillow over her ears trying to knock out the screams, moan, and pants fo pleasure.

"Damn them," said Konan before getting up and taking a shower, a very cold shower.


End file.
